Once upon a time
by RavenBelours
Summary: Jemma- Wissen sie noch, wie die Worte  Es war einmal" eine ganze Welt versprachen? Und dass wir uns als Kind so sehr erhofften, dass es immer ein Happy End gibt? Manchmal, sind diese Momente näher als wir glauben.


_Wissen sie noch, wie die Worte „Es war einmal" eine ganze Welt versprachen? Und dass wir uns als Kind so sehr erhofften, dass es immer ein Happy End gibt? Manchmal, sind diese Momente näher als wir glauben._

Der Tag hätte schöner nicht sein können.

Die Spätsommersonne schien mit ihrer ganzen Kraft und eine leichte Brise lies die schon teils gold gefärbten Blätter der Bäume im Wind rascheln.

In dieser Sonne saß auch die alte Frau, eingehüllt in eine dünne Decke.

Lächelnd sah sie über die Wiesen mit den Blumenbeeten und den kleinen Teich, auf ihrem Schoß ein Buch mit rotem Leineneinband. Zärtlich strichen die Hände der Frau über die abgedruckten Worte.

_Once upon a time_

Langsam öffneten ihre schmalen Hände das Buch und ihr Blick ruhte auf der ersten Seite, auf der ein großes Bild klebte, das zwei junge Frauen zeigte. Die eine mit schulterlangen, braunen Haaren, die zu einem losen seitlichen Zopf zusammen gefasst waren, die andere mit kurzen, blonden Haaren. Beide hielten sich in den Armen und lachten glücklich in die Kamera.

Es war unübersehbar, wie nahe sich die beiden standen. Man konnte die Liebe, die beide verband, allein auf Foto erkennen.

Vorsichtig blätterte die alte Frau die Seite um und sah auf die Bilder, die die nächsten beiden Seiten schmückten.

Ihre Gedanken begaben sich auf eine Reise, die Bilder wurden wieder lebendig.

„_Whaa lass das. Es ist meine Kamera!", quietschte die Dunkelhaarige und riss dem Großen mit der Brille das kleine Gerät wieder aus der Hand._

„_Aber ich hasse Fotos.", beschwerte dieser sich, „Wenn, dann fotografier' lieber unsere beiden Turteltäubchen da drüben."_

_Sein Blick wanderte zu den zwei jungen Frauen, die auf einer Picknickdecke lagen. Die kleine Blonde hatte ihren Kopf auf der Brust der Brünette abgelegt, ihre Hände hatten sie miteinander verschränkt, beide hatten die Augen geschlossen._

_Lächelnd schlich sich die Dunkelhaarige mit der Kamera an und fotografierte die beiden._

Auch auf das Gesicht der alten Frau legte sich ein Lächeln, als ihre Fingerspitzen über genau dieses Bild strichen.

Sie erinnerte sich weiter.

„_Leute, wer kommt mit ins Wasser?", rief der Dunkelhaarige und zog seine rothaarige Freundin mit sich in das kühle Wasser des Sees._

_Diese quietschte bei dem schnellen Temperaturwechsel laut auf, nur um kurz darauf mit ihrem Freund eine Wasserschlacht zu beginnen._

_Auch die anderen beiden begaben sich ins Wasser und bespritzen sich mit diesem. Ihr Gelächter ließ auch die beiden Frauen auf der Picknickdecke die Augen wieder öffnen._

_Zärtlich strich die Braunhaarige ihrer Freundin über den Arm._

„_Gehen wir auch ins Wasser?", fragte sie._

„_Ja." Sie wurde zärtlich von ihrer Freundin geküsst, bevor diese aufstand. Doch bevor sich die beiden ebenfalls ins Wasser begaben, nahm die kleine Blonde sich die liegen gebliebene Kamera und hielt die Wasserschlacht, die bereits in vollem Gange war fest._

_Lächelnd betrachtete die Brünette sie, bevor sie ihr eine Hand entgegen streckte._

„_Kommst du jetzt mit? Sonst verpassen wir noch den ganzen Spaß."_

„_Einen Moment noch. Bleib einfach da stehen.", wurde sie aufgehalten und schon war auch von ihr ein Foto auf der Speicherkarte der Kamera._

_Erst jetzt legte sie die Kamera beiseite und die beiden warfen sich, Hand in Hand, zu ihren Freunden ins Wasser._

Fast spürte die alte Frau in diesem Moment wieder die Hand ihrer Freundin in ihrer eigenen, hörte ihr Lachen.

Sie schlug die Seite um.

Ein vollkommen anderes Szenario, aber auch hier überall lächelnde Gesichter von jungen Frauen in Abendkleidern und jungen Männern in Anzügen.

„_Bleibt genau so stehen. Und lächeln. Diesen Moment muss man festhalten. Er kommt nicht wieder.", sagte die ältere Frau mit der Brille, die die Kamera in den Händen hielt._

„_Mama. Dann beeil dich aber auch. Wir wollen auch noch was vom Abend haben und tanzen.", meckerte ihre blonde Tochter in ihrem knielangen grünem Kleid._

„_Lass sie.", beruhigte sie ihre Freundin und legte ihr ihre Hand auf den Arm, „Sie hat Recht. Wir machen nur einmal unser Abi. Das ist unser Abend, noch einen Abiball gibt's nicht."_

_Wie immer hatte die sie Recht und bekam dafür einen zärtlichen Kuss von der kleinen Blonden, der sogleich ebenfalls bildlich festgehalten wurde._

_Dann machten sich die sechs Freunde auf zur Tanzfläche._

Wie gerne würde sie noch einmal tanzen, wie an diesem Abend.

Sie blätterte wieder eine Seite weiter. Auf dieser Doppelseite klebten nicht nur Fotos von Personen.

Nein, auch bekannte Wahrzeichen der Stadt waren abgebildet.

Rom. Ihr erster gemeinsamer Urlaub.

„_Lass uns hier Pause machen und ein Eis essen.", schlug die Braunhaarige vor und bekam Zustimmung von ihrer Freundin._

_Die beiden holten sich je ein Eis und ließen sich dann an der Kante des runden Springbrunnens nieder, um es zu essen. _

_Es war heiß, die Sonne schien mit ihrer vollsten Kraft aber die beiden jungen Frauen strahlten mit ihr um die Wette. Sobald die Blonde ihr Eis gegessen hatte, zückte sie die kleine Kamera, die bisher um ihr Handgelenk gebaumelt hatte und fotografierte ihre Freundin, wie diese andächtig über die Straßen blickte._

_Überall waren lachende Gesichter zu sehen. Verliebte Pärchen, glückliche Familien, jauchzende Kinder._

„_Immer machst du die Fotos. Nie bist du auf einem drauf.", beschwerte sich die Brünette, als sie bemerkt hatte, dass sie fotografiert wurde._

_Sie bekam einen fragenden Blick von ihrer Freundin, bevor diese aufsprang und einem Familienvater die Kamera in die Hand drückte. _

_Auf Englisch bat sie ihn einige Fotos zu machen und zog die Brünette an der Hand zu sich._

Es waren viele Fotos gewesen, die der Mann an diesem Tag machen musste. Alle waren sie auf diesen Seiten des Buches festgehalten worden.

Die alte Frau wollte gerade die nächste Seite aufschlagen, als die Kirchenuhr viertel vor 6 schlug.

Wissend, dass ihr lediglich noch eine viertel Stunde hier draußen blieb, übersprang die Frau die nächsten Seiten und blätterte stattdessen zum Ende.

Es waren wohl die Seiten des Buches, die sie schön am häufigsten angesehen hatte und doch wurde sie es nie Leid es immer wieder zu tun, war doch der Tag, dessen Momente sie festhielten, der schönste ihres Lebens gewesen.

Sie hatte die Worte des Pastors noch wortgetreu im Kopf.

„_Nun aber bleiben Glaube, Liebe, Hoffnung. Diese drei. Aber die Liebe ist die größte von ihnen."_

_Der bereits ergraute Pfarrer machte eine Pause, bevor er erneut ansetzte und seine tiefe, warme Stimme die kleine Kapelle erfüllte._

„_Ich frage sie, Emma Maria Müller. Wollen sie Jennifer Isabelle Hartmann zu ihrer rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schweren Zeiten, solange sie beide leben, so antworten sie ‚Ja, mit Gottes Hilfe'"_

_Glücklich lächelnd sah die blonde Frau, in deren schmaler Halskette sich das Licht brach, ihre geliebte Freundin an, bevor sie leise, aber bestimmt die Worte des Pfarrers wiederholte._

„_Ja, mit Gottes Hilfe."_

_In den Augen ihrer Freundin bildeten sich die ersten Tränen, die in ihrem Augenwinkel hängen blieben._

„_Und so frage ich auch sie, Jennifer Isabelle Hartmann. Wollen sie Emma Maria Müller zu ihrer rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schweren Zeiten, solange sie beide leben, so antworten auch sie ‚Ja, mit Gottes Hilfe'"_

_Auch die Braunhaarige sprach die Worte leise aber fest aus und löste ihren Blick nicht von den braunen Augen ihrer Freundin._

„_Kraft meines Glaubens und des mir verliehenen Amtes erkläre ich somit ihre Ehe vor dem Herrn."_

_Als nun die Musik einsetzte, lösten sich aus den Augen beider Frauen die ersten Tränen._

„_Ich liebe dich, Jenny.", flüsterte die Blonde._

„_Ich liebe dich auch, Emma."_

Auch jetzt lief der alten Frau wieder eine Träne über die Wange und sie drehte den zarten, goldenen Ring an ihrem Finger, sodass er kurz in der Sonne glitzerte.

Lächelnd schlug sie nun die letzte Seite des Albums auf.

Hier klebte nur noch ein einziges Bild.

Jahre waren vergangen zwischen den Bildern ihrer Hochzeit und diesem.

Es zeigte nicht mehr die beiden jungen Frauen.

Beide waren älter geworden, doch noch immer hielten sie sich an den Händen und lächelten in die Kamera.

Ihre Liebe war geblieben, über 50 Jahre.

Es war das letzte Bild vor ihrem Tod. Doch die alte Frau trauerte nicht mehr. Sie wusste, dass ihre geliebte Freundin in Frieden gegangen war und sie wusste, dass sie sie wieder sehen würde.

Und während sie auf dieses Wiedersehen wartete, hatte sie dieses Buch, um sich all die gemeinsamen Moment wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

Mit einem letzten Lächeln klappte sie das Buch zu, als sie Schritte hinter sich auf dem Rasen hörte.

Eine junge, rothaarige Frau war neben sie getreten und lächelte sie an.

„Kommen sie, Frau Müller. Es ist schon kühl geworden und es gibt Abendessen."

_Has anyone ever read you a fairytale  
>And taken you to places magical<br>Where homes are made of gingerbread and skies are always blue  
>Where pumpkins turn to coaches and wishes all come true<br>Has anyone ever sung you a lullaby?  
>You can fly above the rain clouds<br>Close your eyes  
>Let the melody carry you<br>Leave all your fears behind  
>You can float across a rainbow sky to once upon a time<br>I believed in miracles (once upon a time)  
>I believed love would conquer all (once upon a time)<br>I believed anything was possible  
>And i believed again the moment when<br>I saw you here tonight  
>Now once upon a time has never felt more right<br>(Once upon a time) I believed in miracles  
>(Once upon a time) I believed that love would conquer all<br>I believed anything was possible  
>Once upon a time (we believed in miracles)<br>Once upon a time (we believed that love would conquer all)  
>Oh yes I believed that anything was possible<br>And I believed again the moment when  
>I saw you here tonight<br>Now once upon a time  
>Has never felt more right<br>More Right!_

_(Once upon a time- Brooklyn) _


End file.
